My beloved Star
by Fate-chan2015
Summary: Nanoha is a huge fangirl! The most popular singer Fate Testarossa is capturing Nanoha with her talent. What if she captures some more things? And what will happen? NanoFate M Rated! :)
1. Chapter 1 Dream comes true?

_**Chapter 1 Meeting  
**_

Hello! Welcome to my new story! I know that I have to uplaod all the others but I had this one reydy for such a long time! Anyway I hope you will enjoy my new story!

Thank you phoenixnext for helping me!

''~''~''~''~''

"Nanoha the show is beginning!" a male voice yelled through the rooms

"Yes dad I am coming!" I yelled back

Ah! Sorry my name is Nanoha Takamachi 19 years old and I am the biggest fan of my beloved star! Fate Testarossa! I've admired her since the age of 9. She's currently 24 years old. Since I heard her first concert in that small park I've bought all her CD's and fanartikel. She is blond and has these burgundy eyes which all world loves.

"Nanoha you are going to miss it!"

"Oh no!" I run down the stairs and jump on the couch.

 _Hallo people live and you watching on TV!_ 'scream' _Do you want to see her?! Do you want to admire her?! Do you want to hear her sing?!_ 'scream' _Good! Here she is Fate Testarossa! 'SCREAM.'_

" _Hallo!"_ screamed Fate in her microphone.

"Hallo Fate-chan!" I screamed at our TV.

There she was with her black pants and her yellow shirt.

" _Do you want me to sing?"_

"Yes!" I said

" _Good, please enjoy!"_

 _'Starts to sing Eternal Blaze'_

"AH! Fate-chan! Yes, I love it. Give me more of it!"

My parents always look at me as if I am an alien when I watch Fate's shows.

Her show ended after she sang 'Secret Ambition,' 'Innocent Starter' and 'Pray.'

"sigh, I wanted to hear her more."

"Ehm Nanoha?" questioned my mother.

"What is it mum?"

"I would like to speak to you, can you come with me?"

"Sure"

I went to the kitchen and was surprised to see my father there too.

"Good you are here Nanoha"

I sat down and he began to speak.

"Nanoha you are now 19 years old."

"Yes"

"And you can control yourself?"

"Yes"

"I have a present for you, would you like to go to see Fate Testarossa's show live?"

"Yes.. wait WHAT!?" my father shoved two tickets he had bought, there were vip passes too...

"Dad… are you sure you want me to go there?"

"Yeah as long as you take Hayate with you."

"Yes I will! Thank you papa!" I took the tickets and went to phone Hayate.

In my room I grasped my phone and searched for Hayate's number. I found it quick.

"Hayate! I-"

"Stop! Is this about Fate-chan?"

"Yes but it's very important! I got tickets from my father for her next live concert but he said if _you_ don't come with me he won't let me go!" I whined.

"So he won't let you go if I am not with you?" questioned Hayate.

"Yeah" I said.

"I don't have anything against it, I'll go with you but you must promise me something."

"Yeah anything! But before you say something I must tell you that we have a vip passes too!"

"Hm… Ok I am going with you."

"Yeah! Hayate I lov-"

"But! You can't go wandering around. You have to stay at my side at all times!"

"Yes"

The show was in one week and Hayate and I went to buy some cool clothes for it. We went to many shops but I did not find anything I liked so much that I'd wear it to a show of my beloved star. Once we got to one shop with rather expensive clothes I saw something which caught my eye. A short blue dress with a red gem embedded in the middle of the top. I bought it and we went home.

~"~"~"~

One week later and I could not sleep. It was almost the time for us to go and I was going to get what I've wanted since I was nine years old, to see my star! Sleep what is that? I was too excited! We took Hayate's car and went to the live show for my beloved star.

"Hayate are we there yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Now?

"No…"

"And now?"

"No…"

"You sure that we aren't there?"

"Nanoha-chan let me drive!"

I pouted and sat back in my seat. We droved thirty minutes! The longest thirty minutes of my life!

 **Fate's POV**

Sigh. Another live show. I am currently reading some fan letters. I don't read them normally but one letter caught my eye. It was the way my name was written. It was beautiful. The person who wrote this has wonderful handwriting. I opened it and found out the person's name was Nanoha Takamachi.

 _Dear Fate-chan,_

 _I am Nanoha Takamachi 19 years old and I am writing you this letter because I want you to know that I will always support you. I love your voice and the songs you sing always warm my heart. I would like to meet you in person but my parents say that I am too extreme if it is about you. They say I look like another person while listening to your songs. I think you are beautiful. I admire your figure. If I could have the chance to meet you I would like to ask you if we could become friends?_

 _I am gonna look forward to it if we meet someday._

 _Nanoha_

At the end of the letter a smile came to my lips, "So Takamachi Nanoha-san wants to meet me in person. Its nice to know you have fans which support you also."

My manager called me and said I should get ready for my show. I couldn't wait!

 **Nanoha's POV**

"Finally! We made it!" I jumped out of the car

"Nanoha-chan wait for me!" Hayate yelled at me as I run to the building.

"Yes. Hayate-chan faster! We won't made it in time if you don't hurry!"

"We have another 40 minutes!"

"Buuuut!"

"No Nanoha-chan! You have to wait!"

"Hayate-chan! Ugh! Ok! I understand I am waiting!" I stopped and waited for my friend.

"So now we can go in and your parents said that we could go to the front line with these," she said as she shoved the tickets at me.

We went in the building together and handed our tickets to the man in the ticket booth. He said we were in row A seats 12 and 13. This was in front of the stage. I was so excited! Once we got to our seats we saw that we were in some special seats since they were red and bigger than the normal seats.

"Nanoha-chan are you sure there are the tickets your father gave you?"

"Yes. It's not a mistake."

We sat there and then the show began. The curtains opened and my blond beloved star came out!

She had her usual clothing on and I loved it. Tight black pants and her yellow shirt! I had my dress.

"Hii!" She said and the music began. She sang one of my favourite song from her, Eternal Blazes!

The song ended and then she looked at me. I blushed and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked like she had an idea.

"So did you like my song?!'scream' Do you all want to do something new?!'scream' Ok! I am gonna pick someone from all of you and this person can sing with me on stage!'SCREAM'"

She began to search for a person and then her eyes were fixed on me. I loved and feared the idea of singing with her.

"I have found one! You first row! With the auburn hair and blue eyes! Come on stage with me!"

 **At Nanoha's house**

I am Nanoha's father. I let her go to this live concert because she looked so happy once I gave her the tickets. Now watching the concert on TV I'm seeing something that shocked me.

"I have found one! You first row! With the auburn hair and blue eyes! Come on stage with me!''

I knew that was Nanoha. My head screamed to phone her and yell at her not to go but my wife glared daggers in my back and I decided not to.

 **Back to Nanoha**

OMG! Did I hear it right!? Does she mean me!? What am I gonna do!?

"Eh? Me?" I asked in a shy voice.

"Yes! I want you to come on stage with me and sing!"

"But I can't sing very good."

"It doesn't matter!" I looked at Hayate and she had a stunned expression on her face.

"Ok," I went up to the stage and a man helped me to find my way to the stairs. Once I was on stage she took my hand and held it in the air.

"This is the girl which is gonna sing with me on stage!"

Then she turns to me, "What's your name tell us!''

"Hello, my name is Takamachi Nanoha and I am 19 years old," I spoke into the microphone.

I looked at Fate and she looked like she was shocked. Did I do something wrong?

In Fate's mind:

 _What?! This is the girl which wrote that letter?! She is very beautiful and looks much younger than 19._

"Ehm? Is everything ok?" I ask as I shake her hand that is holding mine.

"Eh? Yes, sorry I kind of spaced out."

"Ok which song do you make me sing now?"

"You choose. Tell me your favourite song."

"Ah! Its Secret Ambition."

"Ok," Fate told the team in the background to put the music on and we started to sing with Fate in the lead.

Fate: _Mune ni yadoru atsuki suisei wa hajimari no kodou he_

Nanoha: F _urueru yubi nigirishimete shizuka ni negai wo kometa_

U _zukumatte nigerarenai kako kara tobidashitai yo_

Fate: _Tatoe kiesou na wazuka na hikari datte_

 _Oikaketai ano hoshi no you ni_

Nanoha: _Subete ukeire sou dokomademo takaku_

Tagether: _Ging_ a _wo mau tenshi no sasayaki_

 _Tashika na kioku wo tadotte_

 _Kore kara kitto umareteku shinjitsu he no tobira_

Fate: _Donna tsumetai kurayami ni shibarareteitemo_

Nanoha: _Boku wa shiritai kara_

Together _: Hisshi de tomaranai_

It was only the short version but I had fun. The screams from the people were like music in my ears.

I looked at Fate and she smiled at me. "Your voice is nice," she said.

I blushed and saw Hayate look at me with wide eyes.

"Hey Nanoha… um Takamachi-san could I speak with you after the show?"

"Yes I would love too," I said and my mind was screaming!

I went down from the stage and Hayate smiled at me but looked rather shocked at what she heard the star say.

"NANOHA-CHAN I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD SUCH AN AMAZING VOICE!?" Hayate yelled.

"Nyahaha," I laughed shyly and smiled apologetically.

"You never asked me to sing for you," I said and glared at her.

"Ok that aside. What did Fate-chan tell you?"

"She said that she wanted to meet me after the show and talk with me," I blushed.

"What?! This is amazing Nanoha-chan!" Hayate smiled and hugged me.

"Yeah," I blushed more and I think I was as red as a tomato.

The live show continued and Fate would look once a minute at me and smile.

Once the show came to an end I went backstage with my pass. She saw me and asked how I got inside. I showed her my pass and she smiled.

"So Takamachi-san-"

"Call me Nanoha," I cut her off.

"Ok Nanoha, your voice is amazing as I told you on the stage. I spoke with my producer and he said he wants you to do a show. I don't know if this is ok with you though."

I was stunned. He wants me to do a show? I can become a star like her? Like hell YEAH!

"Yes I would love to but as you know I am 19. I must ask my parents.''

"Of course, I will wait for your reply. Ah! And Nanoha I would like to ask you why you wanted to meet me so badly?"

"Eh? What?" I exclaimed as she showed me the letter I knew better than anyone.

"Ah?!" I blushed.

"Yes I read your letter before the show and this is why I was shocked when you said your name. I would like to ask why do you like me so much and why do you support me so much?"

"Ah? Eh? I don't know."

"What? You don't know?"

"No! I didn't mean it that way! I don't know how to answer. You see I've admired you since I was nine years old. You were so cool and I don't know why but you were my first person which I looked up to. Ever since I was little I wanted to become a singer and to sing with you but I never thought it'd come true. But today it came true.'' I blushed and smiled at her.

"You've really admired me since you were 9?"

"Yes."

"Did you saw my first show when I was 14?" She blushed.

"Yes in the park. Since then I've admired you," Why did she blush?

"Oh my god I think you are the first fan I had."

I looked at her and blushed. "Your first fan? But I was not the only one there who heard you."

Looking hard at me she then replied, "But you are the only one I remember. Now I know why I know you. I gave you my first autograph," she smiled at me.

"I have your autograph?! WHAT? How did I not know it?!" I yelled and she was shocked.

"S-sorry"

"It's ok. It's nice to meet your again after 10 years," her smile was like a shining star. So ironic.

"So the show is over and I can see your friend looking at us with big eyes. I also have an interview now. It's sad, I wanted to speak with you more but I must say bye," Fate said and vanished.

"Bye," I waved my hand like an idiot.

"Oi! Nanoha-chan! What did she say?" Hayate came rushing at me.

"She said her producer wants me to perform in a show," I said in a flat tone.

"What?! You can make a show?! Nanoha this is your chance to become a star! This is the thing you've wanted ever since I met you?!" Hayate shook my shoulders and this woke me up.

"What? Ah! Sorry…"

"Nanoha-chan what is it? Do you have a fever or something, you can become a star for goodness sake!"

"Her eyes were beautiful…"

"What?"

"The eyes of Fate-chan were beautiful."

"Ah… I knew that… wait NANOHA! Why are you not realizing that you've got your chance! Fate-chan's eyes are something but-"

I pinched her cheek, "Thaf hurfs Nanoha-shan!"

"Don't ever do that again I know this is my chance well enough but those eyes are better," I glared at her.

She nodded and we made our way home.

The way home was quiet and once Hayate and I came to stop in front of my home we said goodbye and she drove herself home. Once I went inside I was met with a pair of strong cold eyes.

"I am home?" I said as I felt uneasy about the way my father was looking at me.

"Nanoha"

"Y-Yes?"

"What did you do at the show?"

"Ehm… Ah… sing?"

"Right and why did you do it in front of all those people?"

"Because my idol asked me too? Daddy please I am 19! I can decide on my own what I do!"

"Nanoha! No, you are not making any decisions before you turn 20, you are my precious baby! And what did Fate Testarossa want from you after the show?! Did she do something to you?" My father looked angry at the fact that he couldn't protect his little princess from a stranger he never met.

"Daddy…" I paused. "She didn't do something to me nor did she want something bad. She made me a proposal."

"She did what?!"

I thought a little why my father would act this way and then I let the words go wild again in my head and then blushed.

"No! Not a wedding proposal! A work proposal! Why do you always think of the wrong thing dad!''

He sat back into his chair and looked at me, "What kind of proposal did she make?"

"She said her producer said he loved my voice and he wanted me to do a show. I accepted but you and mum must accept too. Dad please you know I've wanted to be a singer almost my whole life! Please?"

I gave him the 'please daddy I love you' puppy eyes and he blushed a little. No matter how often me or my mother do this to him he is always going to melt.

"Hm… I don't have anything against it my baby."

"Yay!"

I woke up the next morning to my phone which had been ringing for a few minutes now and I wondered who would disturb my beauty sleep. I picked it up and saw that it was Arisa. One of my other childhood friends. I yawned and moved my phone to my ear.

"Yes?" I said as I brushed the sleep from my eyes.

"Nanoha! Did you go on the net?" said Arisa shocked that I was still asleep.

"Why are you yelling so much in the morning Arisa-chan?"

"Nanoha… its past one…"

"Oh… sorry why did you phone me anyway?"

"Ah yes! I saw something on the net go to www,FateTes,love now!"

I panicked, "Eh? Okay, why?" I opened my laptop as Arisa said to go to Fate-chan's fanpage and saw my face on the front page.

"WHAAAA?!"

"You were there and did not tell me and Suzuka?! You sang with her on stage?! And we can see Hayate's head in the front seats Nanoha!"

I can't believe it! There was a video on the net where we I could see Fate-chan and me singing. Was I really this girl who sang? Wow. I did not know I had such a good voice.

"Ehm… Arisa-chan?" I said afraid that she was going to yell at me.

"Sigh, Nanoha why didn't you tell us?" said a hurt sounding Arisa.

"I am so sorry Arisa-chan! My parents said that I could only go if Hayate-chan was going with me I don't know why either! I am so sorry!" I whined.

"Is that so? Ok don't whine I understand it. If your parents said it then I can't deny it."

"Thanks Arisa-chan."

"Bye."

"Bye," I smiled at my phone as I closed it.

I felt the heat in my cheeks which means I am blushing by only thinking about my show. Arisa and my other friends will be so shocked when I tell them tomorrow. Actually I am in college with my other friends. I am current studying music. I wanted to know all types of music to make my dream come true.

"Who would have known that one show with Fate-chan would make my dream come true." I whispered to myself as I smiled like an idiot.

I made my way to college only to find a large group of students in the front. They were screaming and pushing each other.

"Nanoha-chan! I found you. What's with this large group of people!?" My friend Arisa-chan asked me.

"I don't know Arisa-chan. Can we go please? I have duty."

"But Nano- Hey! Wait for me!" I began to walk away and she followed me.

"Ah Nanoha!" I heard a familiar voice and turned to see who it was. I found that it was somehow coming from the large group of people.

"Must be my imagination." I turned and began to walk away.

"Nanoha! Here is Fate!" I turned at the name and found all the people of the group staring at me.

"You are Nanoha?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"OMG! Your voice is amazing what are you even doing here?"

"Ehm… school. I am studying." I said and ignored the girl as _she_ walked towards me.

"Fate...-chan?"

"Y-Yes? Hi Nanoha…" Fate said with a blush.

"What are you doing at my school?"

"My producer said he wanted to give you some papers and I said I would give them to you."

She blushed even more at this.

"Thank you Fate-chan." Before I turned around I wanted to tease all the fangirls a little.

"Fate-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Look there is a butterfly," I pointed at a random direction.

She turned, "Where?"

Before I could even think about what happened she turned back around. I felt something soft on my lips. I closed my eyes. Wait… this doesn't feel like a cheek… I opened my eyes only to find a wide-eyed Fate and many fangirls screaming, "KYAAAAAAH!"

"Sorry Fate-chan that was the wrong place! I wanted to kiss your che- What am I saying!?" I blushed as I looked at Fate.

She was frozen in place and did not move. Slowly she placed her fingers on her lips and said, "Nanoha you like strawberries?"

I didn't know what she meant then I remembered, _My lipgloss! It's strawberry flavored!_

"Yes I like it…"

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Nanoha I thought you had duty?" I heard Arisa say.

"I forgot! Ok thank you Fate-chan for the papers. I am gonna read them on the way ok? Bye!"

"Bye," Fate made a very weird looking face… does she hate me now? Wait… I kissed her didn't I…? I kissed Fate-chan!

"Nanoha your duty."

"Yes, I am coming."

I walked in silence with Arisa. She keept staring at my face from time to time.

"Nanoha-chan I didn't know that you and Fate Testarossa had such a relationship."

I blushed and began to walk faster.


	2. Chapter 2 OMG!

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: So everyone! Here is chapter two. I am working on Forbidden love! Please bear with me!**

 **Reviews:**

 **7: You don't have to worry I am working on it! :D**

 **feitofan: I will not abandon it! Thank you doe liking it!**

 **Jaylesmis: Here it is! :P**

 **whiteDevilTeh: Thank you! I really liked your story too you know? It kinda made me write more. XD**

 _ **So to everyone who is hoping for this to be FUTA I must dissapoint you it will not. I wanted to write a normal lemon story for once xD**_

By the time we made it to our classroom the rumors of me and Fate kissing could be heared everywhere. Some students had even taken pictures of the moment ot a video. Can I say that I really hate cellphones now? I sighed and began to walk even faster with the papers in my hand Fate had given me. I could feel everyone staring at me.

''Ehm… Arisa-chan? Cold you please stop glaring daggers in my back?''

Arisa was walking behind me. She was so shoked at what I did that she became entirely silent over our walk to the classroom.

We got inside and I went to my seat. Not even a minute had passed and I could see a girl coming to my desk.

''Takamachi-san? Is it really true what we all heared about today? Do you and Fate Testarossa have such a relationship?'' Everyone was starring…

''Eh?'' I couldn't hold my blush back. So embarassing!

''So it's true! Guys she blushed!'' I could see many disapointed faces from the boys and many happy ones from the girls.

''Are you sure Takamachi-san? I am much better that this fake singer!'' A boy from the group yelled. It was Yuuno Scrya the playboy in our school. Every girl liked him. The only problem for the was that he was such as ass and confessed his feeling for me infront of the entire school.

 _Flashback_

 _We all sat at the cafeteria and ate our lunch. Suddently the person I hated the most of all our people at school Yuuno Scrya stood up and walked in my direction. He had his charmer smile on and gave random girls kisses on the cheek and hand. He was so disgusting._

 _My eyes went wide as I saw him kneeling infront of me on one knee and taking my hand in his. He smiled at me and said, after he carressed his hair with his hand._

 _''Nanoha Takamachi, I love you please go out with me! You can't say no can you?'' This time it was his winner grin that disgusted me._

 _''No,'' My voice was cold. After I anwsered I ignored him and looked at my friends._

 _''What is it Arisa-chan? Suzuka-chan? Hayate-chan? Why are you starring at me wide eyed?'_

 _I looked at Yuuno one last time and told him my final words._

 _''Yuuno Scrya stand up.'' To my surprise he stood up with hope in his eyes. Disgusting._

 _''Nanoha I knew that you would say yes. Do you want to come to my house after school.'' Many girls screamed at his words and many glared at me._

 _''First... it's Takamachi-san for you. Second… can you tell me the time and place I said yes to this stupid confession of yours? Scrya-san I remember saying to you that I am not interested in you and you come and confess again infront of the entire school? Do you think that will change my anwser? You are an ass Yuuno Scrya! I don't even know what came over you to think something like this! Leave me alone. Get lost!''_

 _Yuuno was pissed. I could see it. It was the first time he confessed to a person and got regected. All the people had wide eyes. My friends too._

 _''Nanoha Takamachi! I will make you fall for me! Just wait!''_

 _He tried to take my hand but the only thing that he had was my water in his face._

 _''Get lost!'' He walked agryly away._

 _''Nanoha! How did you do that?'' I heared Hayate ask me._

 _''Hayate you know that I already have someone.''_

 _''I don't think that your beloved star and you will ever meet Nanoha. You have to live with it.''_

 _''No, Hayate-chan I will the love of my life. I believe in fate you know?''_

 _''Yes, yes.''_

 _End flashback_

My classmates had a big smile on theit face. I saw someone pushing himself thoough the grown.

Yuuno Scrya was aproacing me with an angry face.

''Nanoha?! How can you put someone like this over me?! The person is a girl too!''

I facepalmed, ,,Scrya-san I choose for myself and I can say that she is far more attraktive than you.''

He paled and got stares from all our classmates.

''Whoa you shouldn't go near him now.'' I heared Hayate say in the backround.

''Hayate? What did you just say?''

''Nothing!'' I was surprised at how fearfull hayate looked. Did I look that angry?

I really hate Yuuno Scrya. Why can't he leave ne alone? Haaaaa…

It was lunch time and I was eating with my friends. My phone ringed.

''Ohhh! Nanoha-chan! Do you have a boyfriend now? You never got any messeges on your phone!''

I was actually surprised myself. Who could it be? I took it out to see who is it and my eyes went wide. Where the hell does she have my phone number?! OMG!

''Hayate-chan! You have to tell me this is real!

''Yes!''

Hayate sat up and took my phone to see why I was surprised and got surprised as well,

''Na-Na-Na-Nanoha! OMG! You got a mail from Fate Testarossa!''

Everyone turned in my direction. I was so embarressed! Fate why do you have to send it now!?

''Takamachi-san! Let us see! You love birds! Congratulation!''

Why is this happening. I was so damn embarassed right now…

I took my phone and run out of the cafeteria.

Fate why now?

 _Nanoha? Did I get the right number? If it's right I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet next weekend at my house? I wan't to cook you something for a thank you. I look forward to it. O_O_

 _Fate_

I wrote my awnser right away.

 _Yes, Fate-chan you are right here! :) I would really like the idea of eating dinner at your house! Thank you!_

 _Nanoha_

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Is it love?

**Chapter 3**

 _ **A/N: So… I am back! Sorry for the long wait! I'll be abroad the next 3 months so I won' be updating in that time. I will write! I'll try to make the chapters bigger! I promise! XD**_

 _ **I didn't get any reviews :( Could you guys leave me some? I'll give you a cookie! Please xD**_

I was so nervous. Fate Testarossa wanted to cook something… especialy for me. If you had asked me some months ago I wouldn't believe that. I would have taken it as a joke.

She send me some more messages after she invited me. We even talked sometimes on the phone. She really was carring. I could totally make her my wife! She is the prefekt person! I mean… I loved her for so long and now I am going to her house for dinner! I am dreaming right?! I just can't believe it!

''Kyaahhhh!''

''Nanoha! Don't shout in the morning please!'' My mum must have heared me.

''Ah! Sorry!''

Actually… my birthday was coming up. But Fate-chan doesn't know yet…

It was my big day. Today I will… try… to confess. I am so nervous!

My phonen suddently started ringing. ''Hello?''

''Hello? Nanoha? It's me Fate. I wanted to ask if it's ok for you if I pick you up? In a hour or so?''

OMG! ''That's ok Fate-chan. You can pick me up in one hour at my… house?'' My eyes went wide.

''Yeah… I wanted to do that. Is it really ok?''

My heart was pounting thousend miles a second. She wants to come to my house? But what about my parents?! They are working in the cafe! If they see her… ok I have to make this quick.

''Yeah, really it's ok. See you then.''

''Cool. See you. Bey!''

I have one hour to prepare myself… one hour?! That's hardly enough time to shower and to dress up! But! You can do this Nanoha! Go!

''I can do this!'' Ups I yelled again.

''Nanoha!''

''Sorry!''

I began to prepare for my 'date' with my beloved star and just couldn't contain my laughter everytime I thought about her. _I really have a crush on her…_

 **Fate's POV**

I was infront of the house Nanoha told me to pick her up. For an unknown reason I was really nervous. My heart was racing and I was seriously sweating. Even more than on stage!

I began my way to the front door and knocked. At first I thought Nanoha came to open me the door but it wasn't her. It was an older version of herself! Her sister?

''Ehm… Hello I am Fate Testarossa and I have a engagement with your daugther.'' I smiled as nest as I could.

''Eh? Engagement?! Who gave you the permission to do that?!'' For an unknown reason she looked really surprised.

''Mama! I am coming down!'' I heared someone from upstairs. Must be Nanoha.

''Nanoha!'' I couldn't control my blushing face at al! I hate that way about me.

''First name basis? You sure know my daughter do you Testarossa-san or should I say Fate-chan?''

My face was a tomato now. I looked at Nanoha for help and she looked beautiful!She wore a white dress and her hair down. Is that make up? She made herself pretty? For me? Is that what I feel happines? I don't know… it's so different.

''Fate-chan! Hello! Mama why are you looking at me as if you want to kill me?'' Nanoha took her mothers hands in hers.

''Nanoha are you angaged with this woman?'' Of course she was. Why would I be here if she wasn't?

''Yeah, she wanted to thank me and so she proposed me to eat dinner at her house.'' Nanoha was smiling. _Her smile is really something I'll begin to love!_

''Shiro! Your daughte is angaged!''

I could feel a dark figure looking at me and soon after I heared a dark voice speaking.

''So you want my daughters hand?''

Nanoha's mother took Nanoha's hands as far away from me as she could. Why was Nanoha blushing? Before someone could say something more I tried to say something.

''Ehm… Nanoha? Our meeting time was now was it? Can we go now? Your parents are starting to creep me out. Please.'' That was actually one of the first times I pleadet for something…

Nanoha shook away her mothers hands and took mine. She quickly said goodbey and we left.

''Fate-chan? Why are you so red?'' Nanoha was really jusr as innocent as I thought.

''Nanoha… can we just go to my place? My manager gave me something for you.''

I quickly tried to change the subject.

 **Nanoha's POV**

Her manager?

''What did he give you for me? He said he would mail everything to me…''

I was really happy that I could spend time with her and it is giving me the courage I need for my confession!

''Fate-chan?''

She was still red and flustered. I felt like teasing her…

she was walking some steps in front of me. I stood on my tiptoes and blew on her ear.

''Hyahh?! Nanoha?!'' Mission complete!

''Fate-chan! Your reaction is so cute!'' I just blurred out without thinking.

She took my hand and leaded me to her car. It was a big black ferrari. It even had black windows. Good so no one can see inside and recognise her.

''Nanoha… what I want to talk with you is really important ok? Wait… please~''

Those puppy eyes are going to be my death. You just can't say no to them…

''O-Ok''

We made our way to Fate's place. A big apartment at the top of the building. I mean… she even has a chakuzi for gods sake!

''Nanoha I'll go and make us some tee before dinner. Make yourself at home.''

''Sure Fate-chan,'' I began to walk through the apartment and explored.

She had a really weird taste in colors. Everything was black… _There has to be some blue in it! There and there and there! Hahhh she's so… cool. No, Nanoha stop fangirling! She's right next door!_

Fate came back and we sat down on her sofa to talk. She sat right next to me.

''Nanoha, I have something important to tell you. I think it will help us to cooperate better. My manager suggestet me teaching music at your university. What do you think? We can talk more often if I do.'' That smile was dangerous. Wait? What? Teching at my university?! Seeing her everyday! Hell yeah!

''Fate-chan, I think that it's a good idea. I just… do you really think nobody will follow us if we want to talk? It's going to be a little bit hard to be alone… Everyone knows you!''

Fate took my hand her eyes focused on mine.

''Nanoha, I plan to come to your school undercover. I will change my name. Dye my hair and I'll wear contacts. Do you think that it will better if I don't?''

Fate-chan wants to come undercover to work with me!

''No! That's a good idea Fate-chan. I am really happy. Are you sure it wont cause trouble?''

She smiled warmly at me while her grip on my hand got tighter.

''Nanoha, there is one more reason.''

''Eh?'' Fate blushed… My eyes went wide and my heart began to beat faster.

''Nanoha, since the day we met on stage I felt something weird going on in my chest. After you kissed me it got worse. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Nanoha, I am scared.''

Did Fate-chan kind of confess to me right now? Really?

''Fate-chan there is nothing wrong with that feeling. I feel it too. I can't stop thinking about you. Your touch that kiss. I somehow want to explore that feeling.''

''Me too Nanoha. I want to know more about you and I don#t want this feeling to fade.''

''Then let's start now.'' I began to close the distance between our faces. She blushed har and closed her eyes.

''Nanoha,'' Her voice was so erotic.

Our lips meet in a sweet loving kiss. I could feel myself blushing a little. Hehehe.

''Fate-chan, I love you'' I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth.

Fate blushed even harder and kissed me on the nose.

''Nanoha I don't know what I am feeling right now but I want to try. It feels to good to be wrong.''

I smiled, kissed her one last time and gave her a hug.

The dinner we hand after this event was really weird. We began to flirt with each other and I began to discover ways to make Fate-chan blush! It was so good!

Fate drove me home. She opened my door so that I could step out of her car.

''Nanoha. Bey bey. The time with you was wonderfull. See you soon.''

She gave me a kiss on my hand. As I made my way to th entrance I began to think about ways to tell my parents what happened today.

''Nanoha, my baby how way your day?'' The dark voice of my father scared me!

''Shit.''

 _ **A/N: So thank you all for reading! Please be pacient with me and review! Thank you!**_


End file.
